Strip Poker
by Usako92
Summary: Cuando Juvia cogió la baraja del fondo de la caja, la excitación empezó a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Ella había leído algo sobre un juego pervertido de cartas en alguna parte, en algún libro ¿Y si le proponía a Gray ponerlo en práctica, con ella? Y quizás... sólo quizás, podía ocurrir algo más. Gruvia OneShot.


La bonita ciudad de Magnolia estaba cubierta por una inmaculada capa de nieve. El invierno arreciaba en Fiore, por lo que la estética del lugar estaba acorde con esa época del año. Después de los últimos sobresaltos por culpa de la guerra contra el Imperio Álvarez, los magos de Fairy Tail disfrutaban de aquel momento de paz con más ansias que otras veces. Además, las Navidades estaban cerca, por lo que intensificaban aún más sus lazos fraternales.

En el interior de Fairy Hills, varios de los miembros del gremio adornaban el salón principal con menaje navideño. Wendy, Erza y Charle intentaban desenredar una maraña de luces, Natsu, Happy y Lucy colocaban los adornos sobre el árbol, y Gray y Juvia se encargaban de crear algo de nieve para darle un aspecto más real al abeto.

\- ¿Habéis acabado con las luces por ahí abajo? –

\- D-danos un poco más de tiempo, Natsu-san, están muy enredadas –

\- ¿Y vosotros, Lucy? ¿Habéis terminado ya? –

\- B-bueno… terminar… si se le puede llamar terminar a esto –

La maga estelar apuntaba al árbol, alicaída. Natsu se había dedicado a arrojar los adornos al abeto de cualquier manera, sin guardar ningún tipo de armonía. Se encontraba en el aire, sujetado por Happy, y posaba triunfalmente como si hubiera terminado satisfactoriamente su tarea.

\- Oye, Natsu, muy buen trabajo, me gusta cómo ha quedado – Le dijo Erza, mientras levantaba el pulgar de su mano izquierda.

\- WAHAHA, ¿A qué es lo más? –

\- P-por qué… ¿Por qué no ayudas a Erza a desenredar las luces, Natsu? Tú también, Happy… Ya nos encargamos Wendy y yo de hacer una… reorganización –

\- ¿Reorganización? Bueno, como veáis, pero así me gusta –

Natsu y su compañero bajaron a ayudar a Erza, mientras Charle cargaba a Wendy y se unían para reordenar el árbol. Entre ellas y Lucy lo habían cambiado totalmente, dándole un aspecto más cálido, acogedor y elegante.

\- Esto ya es otra cosa… ¡Gray! ¿Cómo vas con la nieve? – Preguntó amablemente Lucy.

\- ¿Gray? ¿Qué pretendes, MI RIVAL EN EL AMOR? –

\- ¿Mi qué? P-pero Juvia, ¡se supone que ya habíamos pasado esa etapa! –

\- Juvia-san… Lucy está locamente enamorada de Natsu, no de Gray –

\- ¿T-tú crees, Wendy? ¿Seguro que no está enamorada de Gray-sama? –

\- ¡Ya basta! Aquí nadie está enamorado de nadie – Farfulló el mago de hielo – Vamos, Juvia, crea vapor de agua y condénsalo sobre el árbol, tal y como hemos hablado –

\- Por supuesto, ¡Gray-samaaaaaaaa! –

A continuación, la maga de agua dio forma a una coqueta y esponjosa nube sobre el abeto. No iban a crear sólo un poco de nieve, se iban a encargar de que el árbol tuviera suministro ilimitado.

\- Este es mi turno, _¡Ice Make! –_

A continuación, Gray dio un soplo de su característica magia, y justo después, empezaron a caer los primeros copos de nieve.

\- ¡Qué bonito, Gray! … Y Juvia –

\- Nosotros también hemos acabado con las luces, ¿Verdad, Natsu? –

Erza y su compañero se levantaron, y empezaron a rodear el abeto con el cable desenmarañado. Cuando terminaron, todos pudieron admirar la belleza de la decoración para aquella época tan especial del año.

-G-gracias a todos por ayudarnos aquí en Fairy Hills – Dijo tímidamente Wendy mientras inclinaba su cabeza.

\- ¡Para eso estamos, Wendy, somos amigos! – Contestó Lucy, cariñosamente – Vamos, recojamos todas las cajas para poder irnos al gremio con el resto.

Juvia miraba de reojo a la maga estelar. Aunque era totalmente cierto que la relación entre ambas se había estrechado más de lo imaginado, a ratos, seguía viéndola como si fuera alguien contra quien tenía que competir. Agitó la cabeza para sacarse esas ideas enfermizas de su interior, y se dispuso a recoger con el resto de sus compañeros. Había numerosas cajas por todas partes, como no sabían muy bien dónde estaba la decoración navideña, bajaron del ático lo primero que vieron. Juvia empezó a apilar paquetes, cuando vio una baraja de cartas en el fondo de una de las cajas.

\- ¿Una baraja… de cartas? –

Juvia cogió el paquete del fondo y lo abrió. Del interior extrajo unos naipes de póquer, que estaban sin estrenar. Empezó a mezclarlos, sin segundas intenciones, y se percató de que le resultaban increíblemente familiares.

\- ¿Dónde ha leído Juvia algo sobre una baraja de póquer? –

Guardó las cartas en el interior del paquete, y empezó a devanarse los sesos. Era extraño encontrarse un objeto como aquel entre los adornos navideños, pero lo que le incordiaba en realidad era no recordar exactamente lo que quería. Frunció el ceño y se esforzó aún más, hasta que, para su suerte, el esfuerzo empezó a dar sus frutos.

\- ¡La novela de Erza-san! –

Automáticamente, Juvia hundió su rostro, totalmente rojo, entre sus manos. Nadie lo sabía, pero ella y Erza compartían una afición, la lectura de literatura erótica. Furtivamente, intercambiaban libros bastante a menudo, y en uno de los últimos que Erza le había prestado a Juvia, ocurría algo relacionado con una baraja de póquer. En la escena en cuestión, los dos protagonistas de la novela decidían jugar al _Strip Poker_ como pago por una apuesta. El juego consistía en jugar una partida típica de póquer, pero con la peculiaridad que aquel que perdía la mano, tenía que quitarse una prenda. Al final, el perdedor era quien quedaba antes desnudo, y tenía que cumplir con los deseos del ganador. Juvia apenas podía articular movimiento, no hacía más que pensar en el juego y en cómo terminaba todo en el libro. Corrió la vista, y la fijó en Gray, que charlaba amigablemente con el resto de sus compañeros mientras recogía el lugar. La chica tragó saliva, ruidosamente. Su corazón empezó a latir increíblemente fuerte, amenazando con salir del interior de su pecho. La habitación empezó a darle vueltas, no hacía más que imaginar que ellos dos repetían aquel juego punto por punto. Pensó que aquello era cosa del destino, que esa baraja no estaba entre sus manos por una pura casualidad. Era una persona atrevida, y se iba a mojar en esa situación como otras tantas veces lo había hecho.

\- ¿Bueno, qué? Vamos a subir esto de nuevo al desván – Dijo Natsu mientras abría la puerta del salón y se dirigía hacia el pasillo.

\- ¡Déjame algo a mí, Natsu! ¡No hace falta que cargues tú con todo! –

Juvia observó a sus compañeros, que estaban abandonando la sala, y empezó a sentirse nerviosa. Debía actuar rápido, antes de que el mago abandonase la habitación.

\- ¡G-g-g-g-g-g-gray-sama, espera! –

\- ¿Qué sucede, Juvia? –

\- E-eh… verás… -

\- Chicos, nosotros nos adelantamos, ¿Vale? –

\- Sí, sí… ahora mismo salimos, Erza – Contestó Gray a la chica, mientras se acercaba a Juvia y se cruzaba de brazos frente a ella - ¿Y bien, qué sucede? –

\- Y-yo, Juvia… Gray-sama… m-me gustaría… -

\- Oi, Juvia, vamos, no tengo todo el día –

\- ¿Q-quieres jugar a un juego? –

\- ¿Qué clase de juego? –

Los dos magos estaban el uno frente al otro, justo delante de la chimenea encendida por el fuego de Natsu. Juvia se encontraba cabizbaja, mirando distraídamente la alfombra bajo sus pies. Sus mejillas estaban totalmente ruborizadas, debido a la vergüenza que sentía y al calor de la sala. No sabía ni siquiera cómo empezar a explicarle aquello, tenía miedo de que Gray rechazase su propuesta.

\- Un j-juego… de cartas – Dijo Juvia, tímidamente, mientras le mostraba la baraja a su compañero.

\- ¿En qué consiste exactamente? –

\- P-pues… e-es… ¿Te sientas y te lo explica Juvia? –

El mago de hielo quiso objetar algo, pero decidió callarse en un último momento. Se negaba a admitirlo, pero fuera lo que fuese que quería proponerle la chica, le parecía increíblemente más atractivo que guardar cajas en un desván. Con el tiempo, el roce había hecho el cariño, y era más que obvio para todos que le gustaba pasar tiempo con Juvia. Además, todo lo ocurrido hacía relativamente poco había estrechado los lazos con ella hasta tal punto, que no sabía si considerarlos ya puramente fraternales. Tenía que admitir que la veía con otros ojos, que se sentía fuertemente atraído por ella.

\- Está bien… pero unos minutos sólo, ¿eh? Los demás se estarán preguntando dónde nos hemos metido –

La chica sonrió efusivamente, y se sentó en la alfombra, sobre sus rodillas. Gray hizo lo mismo, pero cruzó sus piernas. Juvia estaba increíblemente nerviosa, por lo que sacó las cartas del interior de la cajita, temblorosamente.

\- Verás… Gray-sama… Juvia… Juvia quiere jugar a una partida de póquer –

\- ¿Póquer? ¿Eso es todo? Bueno, es un poco pesado, pero podemos echar un par de manos –

\- Sí, pero… es un póquer… especial –

\- ¿Especial? ¿Por qué? –

\- P-p-pues… quien pierde… d-d-d-debe quitarse una p-p-p-prenda de ropa –

\- ¿¡QUÉ TIENE QUÉ!? –

\- P-p-p-p-pues… quitarse algo de ropa, y el que se queda desnudo del todo es el que pierde –

Entre los dos magos empezó a instalarse un silencio sepulcral. Eran incapaces de mirarse, mantenían la postura rígida. Gray intentaba disimularlo a toda costa, pero en sus mejillas podía apreciarse un incipiente tono rojizo. La idea de Juvia no le parecía tan descabellada en realidad, no podía negar que había pensado en cosas similares, con bastante frecuencia, en los últimos tiempos. En realidad, admiraba la iniciativa que tenía la chica para proponer aquel tipo de temas, aunque él era un tipo duro, no se veía sacando de buenas a primeras un tema así. Pero no quería admitir tan ligera y consentidamente que se moría por comenzar el juego, así que, a pesar de aceptar el reto, siguió con su tono y su forma de ser de siempre.

\- Pues… bah, bueno, juguemos. De todas maneras iba a desnudarme, aquí hace un calor horrible por el maldito fuego –

Aunque el tono de Gray era despreocupado y chulesco, en realidad se podía notar que le temblaba la voz. Juvia dio un pequeño brinco de alegría, se llevó las manos hacia el rostro y dio un pequeño grito de satisfacción. Todo estaba saliendo como ella quería.

\- G-gray-sama… baraja las cartas, Juvia las repartirá –

La maga extendió las cartas para entregárselas a su compañero. Éste, cuando fue a cogerlas, rozó tibiamente los dedos de Juvia, y ambos no pudieron evitar mirarse, vergonzosamente, a los ojos. Aquel leve roce había sido suficiente para ponerles aún más nerviosos, ¿Cómo iba a ser entonces cuando vieran sus cuerpos desnudos? Gray barajó las cartas con entusiasmo y nervios, para justo después dejarlas frente a Juvia, no quería volver a correr el riesgo de tocarla de nuevo y deshacerse delante de ella.

\- A-aquí voy, Gray-sama –

Juvia tomó la baraja de cartas, y repartió dos para ella y dos para su compañero. Justo después, puso tres en el centro, un cuatro de trébol, un rey de picas y un cuatro de corazones. Dejó la baraja al lado, y tomó sus cartas. Eran un as de trébol y un cuatro de diamantes. No tenía mucha experiencia en el póquer, pero sabía que con una pareja de cuatros, su mano no era, a priori, la mejor. Gray hizo lo mismo, en su caso tenía un as de picas y un diez de picas. Empezó a sentirse eufórico, pero no quería que Juvia se diese cuenta. Si la suerte le sonreía y sacaba una reina y una sota de picas, tendría escalera real de color, una muy buena mano.

Juvia no se entretuvo mucho, a ella el póquer no le interesaba en absoluto, sino ver a Gray desnudo. Sacó las dos últimas cartas, que resultaron ser precisamente una reina y una sota de picas, justo las que necesitaba Gray. El mago de hielo, que estaba también ansioso por ver a la chica desnuda, lanzó las cartas sobre la alfombra, declarándose el ganador de la mano.

\- ¡Escalera real de color! Gano yo… tienes que quitarte algo, Juvia –

La maga de agua dejó sus cartas también sobre la alfombra, y apartó la vista hacia un lado, era incapaz de mirar directamente al rostro lascivo de su compañero. Empezó a temblar incontroladamente, estaba aún más nerviosa que al principio. Su respiración era fuerte y agitada, sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Intentó tragar saliva, pero tenía la boca reseca, por lo que empezó a mojarse, continuamente, los labios. Se levantó sin decir nada, aún con el rostro cabizbajo, y abrió ligeramente sus piernas.

Gray miraba con la boca semi-abierta, sin ni siquiera pestañear. Esa estaba siendo la experiencia más atrevida y excitante de su vida, con diferencia. Había admitido que Juvia le gustaba, pero en aquellos momentos también constataba que la atracción física y sexual que sentía por ella era desmesurada, ¿Cómo podía haber estado negándolo durante tanto tiempo?

Juvia se llevó las manos a la cadera, y las introdujo bajo su falda larga. Permaneció en esa postura durante unos segundos, sin saber muy bien cómo continuar, hasta que dejó salir un resoplido de entre sus labios y volvió a mover sus manos. Agarró con fuerza sus braguitas, y tiró de ellas hacia abajo. Levantó sus piernas, y terminó de quitárselas. Las tiró hacia un lado, y volvió a sentarse, frente a Gray, con las piernas aún más juntas que al principio.

Gray no daba crédito a lo que veía, su mandíbula se encontraba todavía más desencajada. Sus ojos casi se salieron de sus órbitas al ver la inmaculada ropa interior de Juvia correr entre sus piernas. No podía evitarlo, pero sus ojos, curiosos, se iban por instinto a la entrepierna de la chica, ansiosos por poder ver algo. Se sintió un poco decepcionado al no poder ver nada, pero si lograba que Juvia se quitase la falda, no tendría que volver a imaginar y elucubrar nunca más sobre cómo sería su cuerpo desnudo.

\- ¿P-p-puedes volver a mezclar las c-cartas, Gray-sama? –

El mago de hielo miró de nuevo la baraja, pero se le antojó algo lento todo aquello. Debían cambiar la metodología para hacer el juego más rápido y excitante.

\- Oi, Juvia, ¿Y si cambiamos las reglas del juego? –

\- ¿Cambiarlas? –

\- Sí, para hacerlo más rápido. Verás… podemos coger una carta al azar, y aquel que tenga el número más bajo es el que pierde y tiene que quitarse una prenda, ¿Qué dices? –

\- ¡E-e-e-estoy d-de acuerdo, Juvia se muere por ver el cuerpo desnudo de Gray-sama! –

El chico dejó salir una media sonrisa, y barajó las cartas de nuevo. Dejó el montón a uno de los lados, y acto seguido, cada uno de ellos tomó una carta. Se miraron durante unos segundos, y casi al unísono, se la mostraron el uno al otro. Juvia tenía una reina de corazones, y Gray un cinco de trébol, por lo que le tocaba a él desprenderse de su primera prenda.

\- Está bien… ahora me toca a mí –

El chico se levantó esta vez, y se llevó las manos al pantalón. Le excitaba ver el rostro inquieto y pervertido de Juvia, ansioso por ver su cuerpo totalmente desnudo. Sentía que los grandes ojos de Juvia le devoraban y desnudaban, y eso le hacía que se erizase su espalda. Agarró el cinturón con ambas manos, tiró de él, y lo lanzó hacia un lado. Aunque su acción no había sido tan atrevida como la de su compañera, el hecho de que sus pantalones comenzaran a resbalar tímidamente por sus caderas dejaba bastante claro que no le importaba perder en ese juego, estaba deseando que ambos se quedasen con la mínima ropa posible. Se sentó de nuevo, y volvió a barajar las cartas.

Los minutos pasaban rápidamente entre ellos, e igual de rápido iban quitándose una a una las prendas. En aquel momento, Juvia sólo llevaba su gorro y la falda puestos. Se había quitado las botas, el abrigo, el top e incluso su sujetador, y tapaba, a duras penas y con poco éxito, su abundante pecho entre sus brazos cruzados. Gray estaba incluso peor que Juvia, aunque tampoco era algo muy distinto a lo habitual, se había quitado absolutamente toda la ropa a excepción de sus calzoncillos. Ambos tenían una carta en la mano, y hacían tiempo para tener que enseñarla. Se habían dado mucha prisa al principio, pero llegados a ese punto, la situación les desbordaba, les faltaban apenas unas prendas para terminar el juego, y no se sentían preparados para abordar la situación. Las mejillas de Juvia seguían completamente rojas, sus ojos entrecerrados, sin parar de mirar la carta, y su rostro concentrado. Incluso Gray estaba ligeramente avergonzado, sus mejillas tenían un leve tono rojizo, su mirada era intensa y se mordía el labio inferior de los nervios que sentía.

-E-está bien… bien… vamos J-juvia, muestra tu carta –

\- S-sí… Gray-sama –

Sin poder mirarse el uno al otro, extendieron sus brazos para mostrar el número. Juvia apenas podía moverse sin que nada se moviese de su sitio, apenas volteó torpemente la carta, porque si apartaba su brazo, le mostraría su seno completamente a su compañero, y si eso ocurría, moriría de la vergüenza.

La carta de Gray mostraba un seis de diamantes, y la de Juvia un tres de corazones, por lo que esa mano la perdía ella. El mago soltó un suspiro de alivio, a él sólo le quedaba una prenda, y había logrado resistir hasta el final. Juvia, al borde del colapso, dejó caer la carta al suelo. Trago saliva ruidosamente, mientras notaba las gotas de sudor caer por su frente. A esas alturas, la chimenea encendida sobrara entre ellos, la temperatura había aumentado considerablemente para ambos. La chica se agarró sus hombros con fuerza, y suspiró lastimeramente. Sopesaba cómo quitarse el gorro sin levantar el brazo lo suficiente como para que no se le viese nada. Le resultaba imposible, notaba cómo la carne de sus senos, estrangulada por el abrazo, se desbordaba por los huecos que dejaban sus brazos, si se movía un solo milímetro, acabaría con su torso completamente desnudo.

\- G-gray-sama… puedes… ¿Puedes quitarme el gorro? S-si… si me muevo… -

-A-ah… -

Gray se levantó, tembloroso, y caminó unos pasos hasta situarse frente a Juvia. La miró desde su perspectiva, y vio su cuerpo frágil y sumiso desde la altura. Su respiración empezó a hacerse audible, fuerte, y el sudor empezó a caer copiosamente pos su cuello y su torso. No podía dejar de mirar fijamente a su compañera. Seguía agarrándose los hombros con fuerza, desde aquella perspectiva veía los grandes senos de Juvia totalmente apretados, formando un sugerente canalillo. Tragó saliva con tanta fuerza que Juvia alzó su cabeza de nuevo y le observó con sus enormes y brillantes ojos marrones, cristalinos debido a las lágrimas contenidas. Instantáneamente, por su cabeza comenzaron a sucederse las más tórridas y obscenas imágenes. Ansiaba terminar de desnudar a Juvia, hundir su rostro entre sus senos y bajar hacia el interior de sus piernas. La situación era tan increíblemente excitante, que empezó a notar cómo se formaba una erección entre sus piernas. Tenía que actuar rápido, quitarle el gorro a Juvia lo antes posible, o, teniendo su miembro a la altura de la cara de la chica, iba a ser imposible disimular la erección. Levantó su mano derecha, y tiró rudamente del gorro para quitarlo. Debido a aquello, revolvió el pelo de su compañera, cuyas maltrechas ondas cayeron salvajemente sobre su rostro. Gray se giró con rapidez, mientras más miraba a Juvia más notaba la sangre agolpándose entre sus piernas. Arrojó el gorro al suelo, y se sentó de nuevo en su sitio, llevándose las manos a su miembro, intentando contenerlo.

\- Esta… e-esta es la última ronda –

\- S-sí… -

Ni siquiera se molestaron en barajar las cartas de nuevo, simplemente cogieron uno cada uno, del perfectamente apilado montón. Juvia había sacado un rey de diamantes, sabía que tenía una carta excelente. Exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones, alzó la vista, y miró directamente al rostro de Gray, que lucía más pálido de lo habitual, y no era para menos, había sacado un as de corazones, era imposible sacar una carta más baja. Los ojos de Juvia, que habían estado titilantes durante todo ese tiempo, se transformaron en puro fuego al intuir la ventaja de su situación. Iba ver a Gray totalmente desnudo, iba a poder observar su cuerpo, incluso, estaba segura de que pasaría algo después. Eso era lo que Juvia buscaba en realidad, la situación perfecta para saciar todos sus deseos. Su piel siempre se ponía de gallina al estar cerca de Gray, sus piernas se aflojaban y su corazón se disparaba. Incluso, en situaciones más cercanas, se excitaba sin remedio y no le quedaba más remedio que aliviar su deseo en soledad. Pero ya estaba cansada de aquello, necesitaba unirse lascivamente a él, disfrutar sexualmente de la carne de su compañero.

\- V-vamos… Gray-sama… es la última carta –

\- S-sí… mostrémoslas –

Acto seguido, volvieron a enseñar el contenido de los naipes. El rostro de Gray terminó de desencajarse, fue él quien dejó caer la carta al suelo aquella vez. Alzó la mirada y miró directamente a su compañera, y no pudo evitar asustarse al ver la lascivia en sus ojos. La mayoría de la gente pensaba que Juvia era una muchacha tímida y amorosa, pero él podía entrever, al pasar tanto tiempo con ella, que seguramente era increíblemente lujuriosa y atrevida en la cama.

\- Tú pierdes, Gray-sama –

Su tono había cambiado completamente, mostraba en aquellos momentos una seguridad en sí misma abrumadora, ni siquiera tartamudeaba. Se relamió los labios con lujuria, aquel gesto hizo que un escalofrío recorriese la columna vertebral de Gray, que se sentía como un animalillo indefenso que estaba a punto de caer presa en las fauces de una fiera. Se levantó y la miró fijamente. Él no era de los que se dejaba achantar, se crecía frente a las adversidades. Admitía aquella derrota producida por el azar más aleatorio, pero no iba a dejarse dominar y apresar tan fácilmente, iba a hacer frente a Juvia, iba a desestabilizar aquella férrea seguridad de la que se había envuelto.

Su rostro, altivo, la retaba directamente, pero a ella parecía incluso complacerle aún más aquel giro de los acontecimientos. Gray siguió con su altanería, se preguntaba si ella se achantaría en algún momento. Dejó de taparse su entrepierna, dejando al descubierto un bulto de considerable tamaño debajo de su calzoncillo. A esas alturas del juego, su erección era incontenible e imposible de esconder. Dejó escapar una media sonrisa al ver que el rubor de las mejillas de Juvia se intensificaba, pero su rostro volvió a palidecer de nuevo al ver cómo su compañera relamía sus labios de nuevo. Se llevó las manos a la gomilla de su calzoncillo, y tiró levemente hacia abajo, dejando a la vista los marcados músculos de su abdomen.

El cuerpo de Juvia temblaba de puro deseo, había soñado con aquello todas las noches de su vida desde la primera vez que conoció a Gray. No sólo estaba enamorada de él, lo deseaba sin ningún tipo de contradicción. Admitía la naturaleza de su deseo y la amoldaba a su antojo, traspasando cualquier tipo de barreras en el interior de su mente. Tener a Gray cerca le hacía burbujear la sangre y disparaba los niveles de dopamina, serotonina y oxitocina en su cerebro. Miraba expectantemente su cuerpo, deseosa de verlo completamente desnudo.

Gray continuó bajando su ropa interior, poco a poco pero sin detenerse en ningún momento. Notó la resistencia que oponía la tela ante su miembro erecto, así que tiró de golpe con un movimiento seco, y lo dejó definitivamente expuesto a los ojos de la chica. La inercia del tirón hacía que se moviese en un continuo vaivén, de un lado hacia el otro, hasta parar, definitivamente, alineado con su cuerpo. Miró su miembro de reojo, mientras seguía respirando entrecortadamente. Estaba totalmente erecto, había duplicado completamente su tamaño. Continuó bajando su ropa interior hasta que la retiró de entre sus piernas y la dejó caer a un lado. El silencio envolvía a ambos, que seguían estáticos, sin mover un músculo.

Unos segundos después, que se hicieron eternos para ambos, Juvia se reincorporó, pesadamente. Seguía agarrando sus hombros con fuerza, dejando la marca de las uñas en su pálida piel. Dio unos pasos, tambaleándose, y se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Gray. Pegó su cuerpo al de él, sintió la erección golpear fuertemente contra su vientre, y unió sus labios a los de su compañero. Llevaba la boca semi-abierta, por lo que introdujo su lengua en la boca de Gray casi en el mismo instante que posó sus labios contra los suyos. Le resultaba increíble estar viviendo ese momento, que su deseo más profundo y visceral se hiciese realidad. Casi al instante, notó que el chico le correspondía, ávidamente. Agarró sus muñecas, y la obligó a que descruzase sus brazos, dejando sus senos al descubierto. Pegó su cuerpo al de Juvia, su toso contra los abundantes senos de su compañera, y la besó con más lujuria. Los brazos de la chica rodeaban su cuello, a la misma vez que él estrechaba su cintura con sus grandes manos.

Poco a poco, se dejaron caer hacia la alfombra, hasta quedar de rodillas sobre ella. Cesaron su beso para volver a atrapar lujuriosamente sus labios. Sus lenguas peleaban y entrechocaban, se lamían mutuamente hasta dejar un reguero de saliva a su paso. Gray empezó a tumbar a Juvia, ambos muy cerca del fuego. Dejó de besarla, rodó sus labios por su cuello y mordió la fina piel de su compañera. Extendió su lengua y continuó hasta llegar a sus senos. Se incorporó, y los atrapó entre sus manos. Apenas podía contenerlos, eran más grandes de lo que jamás había imaginado. Los apretó con deseo, para justo después introducir su cabeza entre ambos, hasta que casi ahogarse. Volvió a sacar su lengua para lamerlos, para mojar los pezones de la chica, que estaban completamente erectos por la excitación. Los mordisqueó entre sus dientes, sin llegar a hacerle daño, pero todo aquello, en conjunto, arrancó una serie de quejicosos gemidos de lo más profundo de la garganta de Juvia. Aquello no era suficiente, lo que Gray anhelaba era encontrarse con el sexo de su compañera, con el cual había fantaseado tantas veces.

Se incorporó, limpió con el dorso de la mano la saliva que colgaba de su barbilla, y agarró el trozo de tela que aún llevaba Juvia. Debajo de su falda se encontraba el tesoro al cual quería llegar a toda costa. Tiró fuertemente, hasta dejar a la chica desnuda al completo. Gray, aún incorporado, observó el cuerpo de Juvia. Los brazos de la chica se encontraban separados de su cuerpo, su rostro, totalmente rojo y sus labios entreabiertos, sus grandes senos subían y bajaban al ritmo de su pesada respiración, y sus piernas, abiertas, dejaban ver, sin ningún tipo de tapujo, sus partes. Estaba tan excitada que Gray podía ver el flujo cristalino correr entre sus labios y por el interior de sus muslos. Tragó saliva ruidosamente, había estado esperando aquello durante mucho tiempo.

Totalmente hambriento, hundió su cabeza entre las piernas de Juvia, con la boca completamente abierta. Comenzó a beber los flujos de la chica, a buscar insistentemente su clítoris, el cual encontró rápidamente, ya que había aumentado considerablemente de tamaño. Lo empezó a lamer frenéticamente, intercalando la acción de sus frenéticos dedos.

Juvia retorcía su cuerpo, arqueaba su espalda. El placer nublaba su mente, y sus ojos, perdidos, miraban vagamente el crepitar de las llamas. Aquello estaba siendo mucho más intenso de lo que jamás había llegado a imaginar. Tener a Gray entre sus piernas era algo que había imaginado tantas veces, que vivirlo, se le antojaba extraño de asimilar. Cuando bajaba la vista, y su mirada se cruzaba con los ansiosos ojos de él, sentía que su corazón se estrujaba y su respiración se cortaba. Su garganta no paraba de emitir agudos gemidos, que se solapaban unos con otros. Juvia notaba que iba a sentir un orgasmo en cualquier momento, y no quería que sucediese tan rápido. Recogió sus brazos, y agarró con fuerza la cabeza de Gray, obligándolo a separar sus labios de su sexo. Su boca estaba totalmente empapada, y de su barbilla colgaba un fino hilo de fluidos que seguía conectado a su cuerpo. Juvia se estremeció, se incorporó, y se acercó hasta el rostro de su compañero, para lamer la mezcla de líquidos que caía por su mentón. Aquello les resultó tan excitante y atrevido, que volvieron a besarse sucia y lujuriosamente de nuevo.

Gray sostenía el rostro de Juvia entre sus manos. La chica, mientras mantenía todo el contacto con su compañero, hacía todo lo posible para sentarse justo encima de él, al amparo de la luz que emitía el fuego. Notaba su sexo rozar contra el glande del chico, que se deslizaba con gran facilidad debido a la lubricación. Gray apenas podía contener más sus ganas, así que terminó introduciendo su miembro en el interior de Juvia.

Estaba tan excitada que su interior no opuso apenas resistencia. Dejó salir un quejido al notar la erección de Gray en su interior, pero rápidamente se recompuso y empezó a disfrutar de nuevo. Tornó su cabeza hacia atrás, y dejó que su compañero devorase su cuerpo de nuevo. Sentía sus besos húmedos sobre su piel ardiente, los dientes hincándose con lujuria. Volvía constantemente los ojos, se aferraba a todas las sensaciones como si ese fuese el último día que iba a vivir en ese mundo. A la misma vez, las embestidas eran rápidas y acompasadas, lo que volvían a encender completamente su deseo. Poco después Gray volvió a introducir su rostro entre los senos de Juvia, a pasar su lengua y a dejar su rastro de saliva. Movía acompasadamente sus caderas, sacando e introduciendo su miembro a un ritmo frenético en el interior del sexo de su compañera. Torcía sus labios en una mueca, y dejaba escapar lastimeros y guturales gemidos.

Juvia volvió a arquear su espalda y poco a poco tornó su cuerpo hacia atrás, hasta rozar de nuevo la alfombra. Notó cómo Gray agarraba sus caderas para seguir penetrándola, y ella, casi por instinto, se llevó su mano derecha hacia su clítoris. Habían perdido completamente la noción del tiempo, estaban tan absortos en sus cuerpos, en el placer carnal al que se habían entregado, que dejaron de pensar en el resto. El roce de sus cuerpos era tan intenso, que notaban sus orgasmos muy cerca. Juvia movía su muñeca sin disminuir el ritmo, la sentía entumecida, a punto de desfallecer, pero no podía bajar el ritmo, no en aquel momento en el que se encontraba al borde del éxtasis. En apenas unos minutos y tras los frenéticos movimientos, los dos llegaron a sus orgasmos. Sus cuerpos se vieron recorridos por una descarga eléctrica, tan potente que hacía que sus extremidades se moviesen solas. Gray dejó escapar un gemido grave cuando sintió que comenzaba a eyacular en el interior de Juvia. El líquido salía del interior de su miembro proporcionándole una agradable y placentera sensación, que poco a poco se transformaba en cansancio y agotamiento. Juvia, por su parte, notó que perdía el control de sus piernas, que empezaban a sacudirse solas. Su mente quedaba en blanco, como si hubiese sufrido un cortocircuito, y sus oídos empezaban a pitar ligeramente. Ambos, totalmente agotados, se tumbaron, el uno junto al otro, al amparo del fuego. Se miraron a los ojos, totalmente satisfechos y relajados, y acercaron sus rostros con las intenciones de fundirse en un tierno beso, cuando un fuerte estruendo les alertó.

\- ¿¡Qué ha sido eso!? – Dijo Gray, ligeramente alterado.

\- ¡Oh, no! ¡Deberíamos estar en el desván, seguro que son el resto!-

\- ¡Mierda, vistámonos rápido! –

Gray y Juvia se reincorporaron rápidamente, y cogieron sus ropas. Seguidamente, empezaron a vestirse torpemente, con presteza. Todo había pasado increíblemente rápido, pero, por lo menos, habían podido llegar hasta el final. Una secreta felicidad les invadía, además, se habían dado cuenta de que aquello no había sido más que el principio. La unión de sus cuerpos era increíblemente adictiva, y a pesar de la tensión y de que sus compañeros rondaban por ahí cerca, estaban planeando, cada uno en sus respectivas cabezas, un nuevo encuentro. Terminaron de vestirse, cuando vieron que el pomo de la puerta se giraba, y entraba Natsu, con rostro enojado.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa, Natsu? ¿A qué viene tu cara? –

\- ¿Y vosotros? ¿Por qué no habéis aparecido, ah? –

\- Eh… Natsu-san… las cajas… esto –

Juvia intentó excusarlos a ambos, pero no se le ocurría nada coherente. Tomó un par de cajas, se las entregó a Gray, y tomó otras dos para ella. Justo en aquel momento, entraban el resto de sus compañeras por la puerta.

\- ¡Cómo puedes ser tan torpe, Natsu! Mira que caerte por las escaleras –

-¿Caerme? ¡Pero si me has empujado tú, Lucy! –

\- Pero cómo te voy a empujar yo, idiota –

\- ¿Y vosotros dos? ¿Dónde os habéis metido durante tanto tiempo? –

\- E-eh… ah… nosotros vamos a subir esto, ahora volvemos, ¿Verdad, Juvia? –

\- S-sí… ahora volvemos –

Ambos magos se encontraban tan avergonzados de pensar que habían estado a punto de cogerles con las manos en la masa, que salieron de la habitación como alma que llevaba el diablo. Después de aquel encuentro tan atrevido, podían darse por satisfechos con la suerte que habían tenido. También mentirían si buscaban otro momento para volver a estar a solas, habían dejado un beso pendiente entre ellos, e iban en busca de él entre el polvo y la oscuridad del desván.

Erza miró a Gray y a Juvia mientras abandonaban la sala, y justo después miró hacia la chimenea. Allí, en el suelo, sobre la alfombra, vio desperdigada las cartas de póquer. Recorrió unos pasos, y se agachó para coger una de las cartas, el siete de diamantes, y no pudo evitar dejar aflorar una sonrisa.

\- ¿Crees que habrá salido todo bien, Erza? –

\- Parece que sí, aunque al final el pobre de Natsu se haya tenido que ganar una caída – Dijo Erza, contenta, mientras dejaba caer el naipe de nuevo al suelo.

* * *

 _¡Buenas gente! Pff... hacía un millón de años que no escrbía un fic_ Gruvia. _Me gusta mucho escribirlos, pero, la verdad, hay tantísimo material_ canon _que no me urgía tanto la necesidad, pero esta vez... madre mía esta vez. Seguro que todos habéis visto las imágenes que ha subido Hiro Mashima en su cuenta de twitter... y el_ strip poker _ente Gray y Juvia me ha dejado muerta, tanto, que me han entrado unas ganas horribles de escribir sobre ello. Así que aquí tenéis el resultado. No escribo_ Gruvias _con mucha frecuencia, pero espero que este os haya gustado mucho mucho, si es así, no os olvidéis de dejar alguna **review** :P Nos leeeeeeemos! ^^_


End file.
